


Surprise!

by shutupyamaguchi (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Bokuaka - Freeform, FLUFF!!, Fukurodani - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shutupyamaguchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Akaashi's birthday! ...And they're doing Bokuto's errands.</p><p>"Birthday Surprise" Prompt<br/>Bokuaka/Fukurodani one-shot!<br/>Originally for Bokuaka week but I can't bring myself to produce any other works related to the prompts ;_;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

“Where the hell are we going now, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi mumbled, barely giving off any emotion despite annoyance. It was _his_ birthday, and they were going around town running _Bokuto’s_ errands. And yes, he loved spending time with Bokuto, but felt a bit let down to not even hear the lightest of a “Happy Birthday,” from him.

First and foremost, who would have thought Koutarou would have errands to do? He’s a very loose and in-the-moment kind of guy, and to think he had a schedule to follow or errands to run was extremely out of character to Keiji. The only schedule he knew Bokuto-san would follow is his school and volleyball schedules. He may not know his senpai as well as he thought.

Secondly, if they were doing anyone’s errands that day, they should have been doing Keiji’s, and Keiji only felt this way _because, well, it’s MY birthday. Not Bokuto-san’s._

Koutarou turns to him quickly, “I’ve just gotta run into this store real quick. I’ll be right back out, ‘kay, Akaashi?” He dishes out a few hundred yen, and Akaashi hesitantly takes the money. “Get us a couple coffee’s? You know what I like.”

Keiji only nods in response. He still feels annoyed as he watches Bokuto dash into the shop.

He enters a coffee shop close to the store and orders for himself and his senpai, and he sits himself down. He takes a sip of the burning hot coffee, and starts to play with his feet under the table, tapping them on the ground at first, then on top of the other. Realizing his fumbling, he seats himself in a manner that heals his posture, and then starts twiddling with his forefingers, spinning them around each other. 

Keiji didn’t have his phone on him (He’d accidentally left it in the clubroom the previous day), so he had to deal without it for the past eighteen hours. It felt like hell, considering when he wasn’t spending time with Bokuto, playing Volleyball or doing schoolwork, he was involved with something on his phone, or in general, online. He kept contact with other friends through that. 

And though he didn’t have it, and knew it, he instinctively reached into his right pocket, felt nothing, and sighed. He continued to twiddle his fingers, and took another sip of his coffee.

Five minutes have passed. He looks to the door quickly, seeing if Bokuto had exited the store he was in and was making his way to the coffee shop yet. He was disappointed to see no one at first, but looked closer, and saw the spiky grey-and-black haired teenager making his way out of the store. He waved as the door opened at who Keiji assumed to be the person who clerked him, and he smiled brightly as he darted toward the small coffee-scented shop. The scent relaxed Akaashi, so he took another sip, this time a little less burning hot, and waited for Bokuto to enter.

Bokuto slows himself down as he approaches, which seemed abnormal for him to do. He normally would run through whatever was in his way, jump in excitement and nearly knock over his kouhai, but Akaashi didn’t think much of it _because, well, he was carrying a huge bag with him._

_What could be in the bag?_

Keiji’s curiosity got the best of him as he tried to peek, saying, “What’cha got there, Bokuto-san?” Koutarou pulled the bag behind him.

“Secret.” He released firmly. Akaashi raised his eyebrows.

“Secret? What secret could it be that you keep it from me?” Keiji joked.

“You’ll find out.” Bokuto laughed. Keiji sighed.

They exited the coffee shop walked for another mile, Akaashi following his senpai, small talk arising every few seconds after the previous conversation ended. Before he knew it, they were nearly at Fukurodani. Was Bokuto taking him to school for a reason?

“Why are we at school?” Keiji asked, still following behind Bokuto. The latter turns his head to look at the former.

“Why not? We have practice in a couple hours anyway, I was wondering if we could get some quick practice in before it started.”

“Well, yeah, I don’t see why not, but–” Bokuto turns around quickly to place a single finger on Keiji’s lips. Keiji felt a strong presence upon him when Bokuto was just a few inches from his face.

“But nothing,” he whispered, pulling himself away from the underclassman, posing boldly. He continued in his usual prideful voice, “We’re just going to practice a bit.”

Keiji tried to hide whatever blush came upon him, and nodded. He still can't get used to Bokuto when he's so close.

They continued on to the clubroom, and Bokuto opened up the doors fairly quickly after fumbling with his keychain for a moment. He had his usual eccentric and excited smile planted on his face as the doors opened, and he reached to flip on the lights.

“Happy Birthday, Akaashi-san!”

The entirety of Fukurodani Academy’s Boys Volleyball team erupted in laughter and smiles at the sight of Akaashi, obviously flustered and surprised.

“What–”

“We wanted to celebrate. For our precious setter. You didn’t think we’d forget it was your birthday, right?” Bokuto smirks. “Happy birthday, Keiji.” He hugs Keiji tightly.

 _I could kiss you right now,_ Akaashi thought. He barely thought of Bokuto like that, but the upperclassman's glowing smile made Keiji want to so badly.

"Thank you, Bokuto-san," he beamed, and planted a small kiss on his senpai's cheek. He hid himself quickly.

Bokuto stared at him blankly for a moment, then blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what else to title it besides "Surprise!" lol  
> I could produce more pieces in the future that'd be somewhere around 1.5k-ish words per one shot/thing whatever if you guys would want that  
> I need to get back into writing anyway  
> If you enjoyed some feedback is really appreciated! Thanks for reading :)  
> \- Faith (shutupyamaguchi)


End file.
